


A Nighttime Mission

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Elizabeth Keen and Raymond Reddington go on a deep cover operation at a nightclub, where Elizabeth finds herself going beyond the call of duty.





	A Nighttime Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undercover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291584) by [Ilvblacklist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilvblacklist/pseuds/Ilvblacklist). 



> This is a short, smutty one shot inspired by a few other fan fics I've read from various places on the net (including the Archive), where Liz and Red go undercover and realize their feelings for each other during a mission. I love that idea so much, I've written my own version of an undercover operation turning sexy. This features an arrogant Red and a slightly submissive Liz. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Blacklist or its characters; this is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 The Reddington task force was going after another shady character of the underworld, only known as ‘The Mothman’. He was a hitman who got his nickname from the fact that whenever he was seen, something terrible was going to happen. Raymond Reddington had told the agents that he’d be able to find him in a nightclub that was a front for organized crime. Harold Cooper approved a deep cover operation with Liz Keen accompanying Reddington to the club as his handler to keep him under supervision. They weren’t wearing any wires, but the FBI would be nearby waiting for Liz’s signal. The Mothman hadn’t been spotted the first night there, so they were trying again tonight.

 Liz was wearing more makeup than usual, including a dramatic red lip color. She felt very exposed in a low-cut sleeveless top and a miniskirt. When Reddington saw her, he opened his mouth to say something, but then he just suggestively raked his eyes all the way up her body from her high wedge shoes to her red pout. Liz felt like reminding him where her eyes were located, but she let him get away with it, for now.  

 “Are you ready to go in?” Liz asked him. 

 “Ready when you are…” Reddington said, allowing her to go first. 

 She could feel his eyes on her butt as she walked in front of him. They made their way through the dark, loud club and Reddington gestured to a plush booth in the back corner. They sat down and Reddington ordered drinks for them. Liz crossed her legs and sipped at the martini she was given. She watched Reddington as he also sat cross-legged, drinking a glass of scotch. She passed her eyes over him, and thought he looked handsome, wealthy, stylish and dignified. They made a convincing couple at the nightclub; he looked like her sugar daddy and she looked like his sugar baby. She smiled wryly. Reddington noticed her smiling when he looked over at her. Liz realized she was caught smiling and gazing at him, so she looked away. 

 “Is he here?” She asked. 

 “No, not at the moment.” He replied calmly, with his arm resting on the back of the booth.

 Liz was barely touching her martini, and Reddington saw that she was just watching everyone like a hawk. He leaned closer, putting his hand on her cheek and turning her face towards him. Before she could respond, he was kissing her warmly and passionately. Liz automatically parted her lips for his tongue to enter and she felt a rush of excitement shoot through her body. She started returning his kiss and as they were locked together, she felt some warmth in her panties as she became more aroused. As much as her mind was trying to deny the attraction she felt toward Reddington, her body was incapable of lying. She uncrossed her legs and turned to face him. She felt his warm hand on her knee and then it travelled and came to rest between her legs, mid-thigh. Liz wanted his hand to keep going, but then he broke the kiss. 

 Liz was breathing a little heavily as she looked at Reddington with lustful eyes. He leaned and put his mouth near her ear. 

 “Is this your first time?” He said. 

 She gave him an affronted look. 

 “What?!” She asked. 

 “You don’t seem to be very…experienced with undercover work…” He said.

 She just stared at him. 

 “The bartender was getting suspicious…Loosen up. You need to act more naturally.” He advised her. 

 Liz was angry but also turned on. She took a gulp of her martini to try and calm down. She looked at him and then decided to get another kiss under the pretence of acting more naturally. Liz put her hands on Reddington’s cheeks and she kissed him. This time, her tongue begged entrance and he gave it. They kissed deeply as her hands ran down to his chest, where she gently took hold of his jacket and pulled him closer. She felt a thrill as she realized she was now making out with Raymond Reddington and getting her lipstick all over him. She wished his hand would go between her legs again, but he was now being a gentleman and tentatively holding her waist. 

 Liz pulled away and wiped her lipstick off Reddington. He looked surprised. 

 “You’re getting better at this already, Agent Keen…” He said smugly. 

 She glanced downward and noticed his trousers were tented at the crotch. She clearly had an effect on him. Liz blushed and bit her lip, looking away and pretending not to have noticed. She tried to refocus on the task, but it was very difficult. 

 “Is he here now?” She asked him. 

 “No, Lizzie…” He said in his overfamiliar way, and then he looked her in the eyes. 

 “Let’s do that again…” He suggested, leaning closer to her. 

 Liz stayed still as he brushed his lips against hers and then she gave in and kissed him. She was excited to feel his hand return to her leg. It paused mid-thigh once again, so she parted her legs further as an invitation. Reddington took the invitation and Liz felt his fingers press against her now damp panties and she whimpered into the kiss. She knew he could feel how wet she was. Reddington felt himself get even harder as his fingers rubbed Liz through the damp material of her panties. He also felt her grind her hips into his hand as she craved more of his touch. They were both breathing heavily when they ended the kiss. Liz hesitantly put her hand on the bulge in his trousers and when she felt how long and hard he was, she made another whimpering sound. Reddington was taken aback when she touched him, and he could tell from body and her facial expression that she wasn’t acting. Liz felt shaky all over, like her body was buzzing with excitement. She wanted Reddington to screw her, hard. Her hand rubbed him through his pants. She knew he wouldn’t be able to resist much longer. 

 “Come here.” He said, sounding urgent. 

 He took her hand and got up. Liz followed his lead and they left through the back door of the club, going into an empty back alley. She knew this was crazy, but she couldn’t seem to help herself. She hadn’t been this aroused in a long time and she just needed Reddington to satisfy her. He backed her against a wall and pressed his hardness against her. 

 “Is _this_ what you want?” He asked.

 His voice was low, almost threatening, as he pushed against her. 

 “Yes.” She breathed. 

 Reddington’s voice turned her on even more. Liz pulled her panties down and kicked them off and Reddington undid his trousers and pulled out his erection. Liz instantly released another gush of wetness when she looked down. He closed in on her and Liz brought her leg up and put her hands on his shoulders. Reddington guided himself up between her legs and nudged at her opening. He could feel that she was already slippery for him. She moaned and put her head back against the wall when she felt him start to enter her. He put one hand under her thigh and the other against the wall to support them while he pushed inside a little further. He heard her gasp when he was fully in. Liz felt like the way he filled her was perfect, and she was so aroused that her sensitive inner walls could feel every inch of his smooth, hard member as he moved. She wasn’t going to last very long. 

 Reddington felt Liz tense up around him every now and then as she adjusted to having him inside. Being inside Lizzie felt even better than he’d imagined, and he had to try not to come right away. He stayed still for a moment and kissed her. Liz moaned and kissed him back. He started sliding in and out and she clutched at his shoulders. Reddington could hardly believe how wet she was; he had no idea he would have such an effect on her. He then felt Liz trying to push down onto him, so he thrust up into her harder and faster. Liz was getting very vocal as she felt him roughly shoving inside and the wall was scratching her back. She didn’t care about the scratches. He felt too good. They were both panting as Reddington went even faster. Liz cried out as she reached her climax. Hearing her and feeling her body tighten around him made Reddington come very hard. He felt like he exploded into her. After the waves of pleasure finally died down, Liz slumped back against the wall and Reddington gently guided her leg back down. They both took pleasure from the feeling as they moved, because he was still inside. He slowly slid out, which felt so good to Liz, it almost made her want to go again already. 

 They caught their breath as Reddington made himself presentable and Liz put her panties back on. She felt them get soaked as soon as she pulled them up. 

 “Oh my god, Reddington.” Liz said, sounding pleasantly surprised by what they just did. 

 He leaned in and kissed her. She felt weak in the knees as she then followed him back into the club. They resumed their position at the booth. Liz was still on a dizzying high from having sex with Reddington, but she was quickly called back to reality. 

 Reddington subtly indicated, just with his eyes, a man standing by one end of the bar. 

 “That’s him.” He said. 

 Liz texted Ressler, giving him the Mothman’s description and position in the club. A minute later, the FBI raided the club while Liz and Reddington exited the building unnoticed. As soon as they reached a back parking lot, Reddington whisked her into a car and then Dembe was driving them somewhere. 

 “Where are we going, Red?” She asked. 

 “To my room at a hotel, Lizzie. You can spend the night with me.” He said, sounding arrogant. 

 Normally, Liz would’ve scoffed, but she just quietly considered the proposition. Judging by their tryst in the alley, it would be worth it, so she went along with his plan. When they arrived at the hotel, Reddington walked in like he owned the place and they got into the elevator. They went to the penthouse and he let them into his spectacular suite. The bed was so huge, luxurious and inviting, Liz went over to it and sat on it. Red smirked.

 “Mmm…straight to my bed, Lizzie?” He teased. 

 Liz looked a little embarrassed.

 “You’re more than welcome to make yourself at home.” He said genuinely, to make up for teasing her. 

 Red went to get some champagne and when he came back to the bedroom, he saw that Liz was lying naked on the bed. He was at a loss for words, so he just gazed at her lustfully. His reaction to her made Liz smile. He put the glasses down on the sideboard and walked closer to the bed. 

 “Well, you said to make myself at home…and I couldn’t stand wearing those clothes anymore.” Liz said. 

 “I see…” Red said, taking in her beautiful body. 

 He sat on the bed next to her, and she suddenly got nervous. She realized how vulnerable she was, lying nude on Raymond Reddington’s bed in his hotel room. He bent forward and put his face close to hers, but he waited for her to close the gap between them. Liz found this reassuring, and she kissed him. As they kissed, she felt his warm hand gently rest on her collarbone and then slide down to her breast. She started to feel bolder, so she put her hand over his and encouraged him to caress her breast. Red moved and kissed her other breast and put his mouth over her nipple. She sighed quietly. He then ran his hands over her breasts, down her soft abdomen, then to her sides to trace the curve of her hips. Liz felt slightly nervous again as Red planted kisses down her abdomen and then he coaxed her legs open with his hands. She felt him put his mouth to her sensitive, wet flesh. As his tongue deftly pleasured her, her nervousness went away and she focused on how amazing it felt. Red was exhilarated by giving such pleasure to Lizzie. He felt her starting to push against him and squirm under him. He was thoroughly enjoying himself and wanted to bring her to an orgasm, but she touched his hand, drawing his attention.

 “Red…I want to feel you inside me.” She said. 

 Red was a little surprised, but he was more than happy to oblige. He dimmed the light and then got undressed and lied down on his back so that Lizzie wouldn’t see or even feel his burn scars. Liz straddled him and then she guided his erection into her. Liz put her hands on Red’s chest as she started pushing down and then lifting up again. He was watching her intently, observing the way she bit her lip and closed her eyes when he thrust in and how their bodies looked as they were connected. Red’s hands stroked her thighs and Liz softly hummed her approval.

 Liz felt herself once again climbing towards an orgasm when she bent down and kissed him. She then had to put her hands on the bed for support on either side of his head because he started bucking up into her. She brought herself upright again and met his thrusts by pushing down. Red was getting close to coming and he wanted them to climax at the same time. He grabbed onto her hips and forcefully pulled her down onto him, and Liz felt his body hitting her clit each time. He heard Lizzie whimpering and he felt her legs tensing up on either side of him. Red felt self-satisfied, knowing that he was right about what she wanted. It was clearly driving her wild and then suddenly, Lizzie let out a primal, sexual moan as her orgasm overtook her. As Liz was tensing up and riding the waves of pleasure, Red came, spilling inside her. Once they stilled, Liz leaned forward again, supporting herself with her hands on the bed. Her hair was in Red’s face and he kissed her. She eventually got off him and then Red pulled the blankets over both of them. They relaxed in their satisfaction and finally fell asleep together. 

 The next day, Liz and Reddington were in Cooper’s office at the black site, trying to act like nothing happened. Cooper scrutinized both of them and asked how the undercover operation went. 

 “Agent Keen is an excellent undercover agent… _very_ convincing.” Said Reddington, with a very serious expression. 

 Liz had to distract herself so that she didn’t blush. 

 

 

~The End~

 


End file.
